The Escaper
by Nameless1421
Summary: Shinra is unable to decode a sphere stolen from the Gullwings, from a girl who looks like Yuna. Who is she? Where did she come from? And what is on the sphere Shrina can not decode?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok this is my first FFX story. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or any related characters. However i do own the new characters i have created. Luna, Toby, and Kida. Here's a tricky character Vid (otherwise known as Vidina) is made by the creators of FFX-2 but i made his personality concidering he is only a baby in the game.

The Escaper

Chapter One

The Escape

Sitting on the ground in the engine room, a young girl thinks back about what happened earlier that day. She almost regrets ever doing the deed but it had to be done. No one in all of Spira, besides Leblanc, had ever stolen a sphere from the Gullwings, until today that is. She was clever and cunning; she knew just what to do at just the right time. She knew if she made one miscalculation her mission would be scrubbed. She made one mistake and that mistake led her here, in the engine room, with a chain wrapped around her ankle. Hiding under her hood and cape she sat there looking at her ankle, when she heard footsteps heading her way.

"Why?" said a voice. She made no reply and ignored whoever it was.

"Why did you try to take a sphere from us?" said another voice. And yet again she made no reply.

"She's not gonna talk you know." Said another voice.

"Paine's right Yuna, We aren't gonna get anywhere asking stupid questions."

"I know you are right Shinra. Lets go Gullwings." Said Yuna, the former high summoner.

The young girl just sat there hiding her face under her hood. Yuna looked at her with curiosity, wondering who she was.

"Yuna you coming?"

"Ya, Rikku, I'll be right there!" she replied to her cousin and fellow spherehunter. She turned around and ran up to the bridge.

The young "criminal" looked slightly in the direction of the door. When she realized the Gullwings were gone she took her chance. She got up and ran away with part of the chain that she couldn't break still attached to her ankle. She went straight to the controls at the entrance and went up to the deck.

"I wonder what's so important about that sphere." Paine asked.

"Shinra, any luck?" Buddy, the Gullwings guide, asked.

"Its technology is too advanced for me." Shinra replied.

"I thought you knew everything."

"I'm just a kid."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps on the deck of the Celsius airship.

"What is that?" Rikku asked.

Then Yuna heard something all too familiar to her, something she thought she'd never hear again.

"It can't be…" she said quietly as she ran to the elevator and took it to the deck.

She ran out of the elevator with a smile on her face; but when she saw who was there, her smile quickly faded. At the end of the deck was the girl they captured. She was whistling, just like _he_ used to.

"Hey!" Yuna yelled running toward her. The girl turned slightly and saw Yuna chasing after her, and she jumped off the edge of the airship. Yuna stopped at the edge and had a flashback of when _he_ jumped off the edge of her uncle's airship 2 years ago. She shook it off and saw that the girl was gone.

"Yuna!" Brother yelled with his thick Al Bed accent.

"What was it?" Paine asked. Following her was the rest of the Gullwings, all wondering the same thing.

"It was the girl who tried to steal the sphere from us." Yuna exclaimed.

"Well, where is she?" Rikku asked looking around.

"She jumped." Yuna looked down into the clouds and saw something dark like a shadow coming out of them. Then she was pushed back by a sudden gust of wind.

"Yuna!" yelled the Gullwings. The rushed to her side to make sure she was ok.

"What was that?" Paine asked.

"Up here!" yelled a voice on a glider that was suddenly dive-bombing them at full speed. They all ducked and looked at their attacker. Her hood was down and her cape was blown by the wind. Standing on the glider was Yuna.

"She stole my garment grid!" Yuna yelled.

"I did no such thing! But I did take what belongs to me." She yelled back in rebuttal. She held the treasure sphere in her hand. "I got what I came here for." With that she sped off into the distance.

"UGH! Why did she do that?" Rikku yelled while jumping around in anger.

"Why did you come up here in the first place Yuna?" Paine asked.

"I thought I heard _his _whistle. But it was only her." Yuna replied sadly.

"Wait, doesn't she have your grid?" Buddy asked.

"She has to, otherwise how would she look exactly like you?" Paine replied.

Yuna thought it over and then looked in her pocket. "No she doesn't, it's right here."

"Well then how is it possible that she looks like Yuna?" Rikku asked. Everyone looked in Shinra's direction and he could say was "I'm just a kid."

They got up and walked into the airship together, except for Yuna. She hung behind for a moment, thinking to herself. _"I can't believe I thought she was you. But the whistle, it sounded just like yours. Will I ever find you?" _She sighed sadly and walked slowly inside the elevator and took it to the bridge.

"We can use the sphere finder to find her." Buddy said typing some keys in his station.

"Haha that rhymes!" Brother laughed.

"Ugh." Buddy sighed and went back to typing. "I found a sphere! I'm not sure if it's her, but it can't hurt to look. It's on the top of Mount Gagazet. You better get going."

"Let's go Gullwings!" Brother exclaimed. And with that they went to look for the stolen sphere.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: umm i don't have anything else to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or any related characters. However i do own the new characters i have created. Luna, Toby, and Kida. Here's a tricky character Vid (otherwise known as Vidina) is made by the creators of FFX-2 but i made his personality concidering he is only a baby in the game.

Chapter Two

The Search Begins

"Kimari!" Yuna yelled as she got off the airship.

"Yuna, Kimari saw Yuna run by earlier. Wouldn't even say 'hi' to Kimari." Kimari the Ronso Elder told the Gullwings.

"Where did she go?" Paine asked.

"Up to the top of Gagazet."

"Thank you Kimari." Yuna said as she ran to the teleport and set it to take her to the summit.

"You're so lucky you got out of there in one piece." Said a platinum blonde to her friend.

"Oh please Kida. It was a piece of cake." Said the former prisoner of the Gullwings.

"Oh yeah, a piece of cake. It was so easy in fact that you got captured just to make it a challenge." said a sarcastic brunette girl.

"Shut up Toby."

"Oh come on Luna. Lighten up." Toby replied.

"I'm just shocked that you look so much like her..." Kida said to Luna.

"Well that is her old dress sphere you know?" Toby explained.

Luna grabbed the roots of her hair and took off the brown wig concealing her long, blonde hair. She reached in her pocket and grabbed her brush and a couple ribbons. She began to wave them through her hair until she made a headband out of them. Little wisps of hair fell out of the ribbons, framing her face. She tied the ribbons in a knot and then let the rest of the ribbons fall past her waist length hair.

"Just because it's her old dress sphere doesn't mean I look anything like her!" she replied in rebuttal. She took the wig and threw it off the edge of the mountain.

Yuna looked up and saw something gently falling down from the fayth scar. As it got closer she realized it was hair.

"Hey what's that?" Rikku asked pointing up at the falling hair. Paine jumped up and grabbed the wig from the air.

"It's a wig." She said plainly.

"Hey, that looks like your hair Yunie!" Rikku said examining the hair in Paine's hand.

Yuna looked thoughtfully at the wig for a moment, and then she knew who's it was. She looked up and saw the blonde staring down at her with her hair blowing in the wind.

"We have company!" said Luna. Yuna began to run up the fayth scar with Paine and Rikku close behind. Luna, Kida, and Toby called their hover boards called _Sayth Boards _and waited anxiously for them.

"Come on Rikku! Hurry up!" Paine yelled down to her blonde friend who was slipping on the rocks of the fayth scar.

"I'm coming! Chill!" she griped to her angry friend.

"Come on.....come on!!" Luna said impatiently. But instead of their boards coming, an airship called _The Artimis _appeared.

"You guys brought The Artimis with you?!" Luna yelled at her two friends.

"We didn't!" Kida and Toby said at the same time. The 3 friends looked up confused at their airship. Meanwhile, the other trio of friends known as the Gullwings were still making their way up the fayth scar. They then looked up and saw the airship which looked a lot like their own.

"Ok who called the Celsius?" Yuna asked.

"I didn't!" Rikku and Paine said together.

"Brother?" Yuna said into her communicator.

"I didn't Yuna!" said her annoying cousin.

They disregarded it and continued their trek up to the thief and her friends.

"Hurry, hurry!" Luna yelled pushing her friends up the rope ladder dangling from the airship.

"Stop!" Yuna yelled as she pulled herself up over the edge of the top of the fayth scar, followed closely by her friends.

"Take her up!" Luna said into her communicator.

"Luna..." Toby said in protest.

"Just do it!"

Yuna, Paine, and Rikku began to run towards her as fast as they could. But before they could reach her she jumped up and grabbed the rope ladder with one hand.

"Nice try Gullwings!" she taunted them as they began to get smaller and smaller as she went higher and higher. She then pulled out the sphere from her pocket and tossed it up and down in her hand. "I got what I came for!" she then put it in her pocket and climbed the rest of the way up the ladder. As soon as the ladder was in the ship, it sped off in the distance faster than any airship the Gullwings had ever seen.

"Whoa! How can an airship go that fast? It's impossible." Paine said.

Yuna looked deep in thought and the ground. She then had an epiphany. "Guys, I don't think we are dealing with any normal sphere hunter here."

"What do you mean Yunie?" Rikku asked her cousin.

"I think we may be dealing with someone not from this time; someone, from the

future." 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: well here u go.

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or any related characters. However i do own the new characters i have created. Luna, Toby, and Kida. Here's a tricky character Vid (otherwise known as Vidina) is made by the creators of FFX-2 but i made his personality concidering he is only a baby in the game.

Chapter 3

Questions Unanswered

"From the future?" Buddy said after Yuna had finished explaining what happened on the fayth scar. But when she got to her theory about where she came from, everyone thought she was crazy.

"That's impossible." Shinra said.

"I'm just telling you that's what I think. How else do you explain a sphere that you can't decode?" Yuna said to Shinra and he fell silent. She then turned to her fellow sphere hunters. "And how do you explain the speed that airship was going?" they too fell silent.

"These are all good points Yuna, but the idea that she is from the future seems really far fetched." Buddy said.

"What about her having the same dress sphere as me?"

"She probably made a dress to look like yours so she'd blend in." Yuna then fell silent herself. Her theory had been shot down by her friends in more ways then one._ "Is it really that far fetched?" _she thought to herself.

"We can't spend too much time on this. We need to focus on getting our sphere back." Buddy said changing the subject.

"She said it was hers." Paine said.

"She's a sphere hunter! She would say anything to justify why she stole it." Buddy said in rebuttal. "Now let's get back to finding that sphere!" he ran back to his station to scan for the sphere once again.

"What were you thinking?!" Luna yelled to her friend who had brought the airship.

"I thought it would help." Said an eighteen year-old boy with spiky jet black hair to his friend.

"Vid?" Luna asked him.

"Yeah?"

"Where's your shirt?"

He looked sheepishly down and noticed he hadn't put his shirt back on. He grabbed his torn silver t-shirt which was in perfect contrast with his black pants with chains criss-crossing over them. Strangely enough, the chains wrapped down around his legs all the way to his steel-toed boots.

"Happy now?" he said after he put on his shirt.

"NO! I'm not happy!" Luna yelled at her ignorant friend. "You deliberately disobeyed me! What were you thinking? Do you have any idea what you could've done?"

Her friend shrugged his shoulders.

"You could've....AH! Never mind! Just get us back ok, Vidina?

"I told you not to call me that!" Vid yelled to his friend angrily. "Besides, we can't get back anyways." Realizing what he just said he winced knowing his friend would be very angry.

Toby and Kida also knew their friend would be angry, so they began to walk out of the room slowly.

"Hold it you two!" Luna said seeing her friends try to get away out of the corner of her eye. "What do you mean we can't get back?"

"Our link with the farplane temporal portal is broken. The way to get back is if _they_ are reunited, which hasn't happened yet.

"Right! They are the ones who created the portal in the first place." Toby explained.

"I know Toby!" Luna said in defeat. She was now stuck in a place she didn't want to be in. It held too many memories, too many stories, and too many questions about her past left unanswered.

"What are we gonna do Vid?" Kida asked.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Not sure yet?! How can you be 'not sure yet'?! I can't stay here! I'm being chased after by the Gullwings, I'm wanted in Luca for destruction of property while I was trying to get the sphere back, and everyone in Spira knows that the Gullwings are looking for me. I can't go anywhere without being spotted!" She sat down on the steps leading down to the control room in defeat. "What am I gonna do?" she said to herself.

Vid felt sympathy for his friend. He knelt down beside her and lifted her face and looked into her eyes.

"No matter what happens, we'll be there for you. If you get captured, we'll rescue you, if we have to stay here forever, we'll help you, and if your questions about your past are never answered, we'll...umm...well, we'll be just as much in the dark about it as you!" he said with a smile. She giggled to her friends comment.

"Thank you, all of you!" She smiled at all of her friends and then looked at her ankle. "If I have a chain on my ankle, will you guys help me get it off?" she lifted up her ankle to show her friends and sent a sea of laughs throughout the room.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: i'm kinda at a writer's block from here. so bare with me about updateing.

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or FFX-2 or any related characters. However i do own the new characters i have created. Luna, Toby, and Kida. Here's a tricky character Vid (otherwise known as Vidina) is made by the creators of FFX-2 but i made his personality concidering he is only a baby in the game.

Chapter 4

Who am I?

A loud crash was heard and the airship began to fall quickly out of the sky.

"What's happening?" Toby yelled.

"We're falling out of the sky you idiot!" Kida yelled back.

"Vid, why are we falling?" Luna yelled.

"I'm not sure! Everyone, hang on!" Vid then began to scream along with the rest of the people aboard _The Artimis. _Closer and closer they came to land until the ship crashed with a huge thud digging a big ditch in the ground.

Still a little frazzled, the group got up and assessed their injuries.

"Is everyone alright?" Vid called getting up from the corner of the windshield where he fell.

"I'm ok." Toby called out from the other end of the bridge.

"Ow! I'm a little banged up, but I'm ok." Kida said from the bottom of the stairs.

Vid waited for Luna to call out, but when he didn't hear anything, he began to get worried.

"Luna?" he yelled but got no reply. "LUNA!" he yelled and again he got no reply. He looked around and started to walk around to look for her. He took one step and noticed there was broken glass at his feet. He turned around and saw a hole in the windshield.

"LUNA!" he yelled as he stuck his head out of the hole. All he heard was his own echo and nothing else.

"Where are we?" Kida asked rubbing her head. Vid climbed into his station, which was now somewhat sideways along with the rest of the ship, and typed some keys, but nothing happened.

"I don't know, I can't check. We've lost all power." Vid said in frustration.

"Great! Now what?" Kida said just as frustrated as Vid was.

"Well all we can do now is fix the airship."

"What about Luna?" Toby asked.

"She's probably somewhere in the woods. And it will be basically impossible to find her without the airship. So the best thing we can do now is fix it." Vid explained and then he got out his screwdriver and flashlight and headed down the long, dark hallway to the engine room.

"Who is she?" said a woman.

"I don't know Lu." Said a man next to her. "But she reminds me of Yuna."

"We should help her Wakka."

Wakka then picked up the body of Luna and took her into the village. He took her into their hut and laid her on the bed. Lulu followed them into the hut.

"She looks like she has a lot of injuries." Wakka said.

"I'll tend to her wounds." Lulu grabbed a little bag and sat next to Luna's mangled body.

"What do you want me to do?" Wakka asked his wife.

"You can go see if she was with anyone. If she was, they may need help too."

Wakka left the hut, leaving Lulu to help the young blonde.

"Child, what has happened to you?" she said cleaning a cut on her face.

"More than you can imagine." Came a horse voice from the bed. Lulu looked in surprise at the young girl.

"You're awake."

"Where am I?"

"Besaid."

"Who are you?"

"Lulu. Who are you?"

"I'm...umm...I don't remember."

"You don't remember?"

"I thought I did. But now I don't."

"You must've hit your head harder than I thought. I'm sure if you hear about Spira you'll remember."

"Spira?"

"Wow, we have a long way to go." Lulu then began to tell her story after story. Starting with Yevon and Sin and ending with the birth of her son.

"My son was just born last week, you wanna see him?"

"Yes" Luna said smiling.

Lulu took her to the little cradle and lifted a little baby boy out of it and handed him to Luna. She began to rock him gently up and down in her arms.

"So you don't remember anything? Not even after I've told you all those stories?"

"Nope. What's his name?"

"Vidina."

Luna then went wide eyed. She had remembered everything, getting captured by the Gullwings, running away, and falling out of the airship. She couldn't tell Lulu she remembered who she was, it would reveal where and when she was from. She couldn't tell her that her week-old son is her eighteen year-old best friend. She decided to play dumb and pretend she still lost her memory.

"It's a nice name. But it doesn't really sound like a boy's name."

"Wakka named him. His name means Future in Al Bed."

"That's cool. But I still don't think it's a guy's name." she said quietly. "How about a nickname for him?" she said remembering something Vid had told her long ago.

"Like what?"

"Vid?"

"Hmm, Vid. I like it."

Luna smiled, she now understood what Vid had meant by the story he told her so long ago. She looked down at the little baby in her arms and smiled. Somehow, just looking at that little face, she knew everything was going to be alright.


End file.
